worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:OrangeAnon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Strike Witches Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Episode 1.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Snugglemuffins (Talk) 18:26, July 29, 2010 why do you have to delete the wiki page for the Brave Witches anime (which I have initially contributed) and yet decided to made a new one? you could have at least contributed on that page by some minor editing? Rkamiya (talk) 10:31, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Ohhh its alright. My apologies as well on the tone of my message to you, about it. For the "Brave Witches" don't worry as we have the same purpose, making the page as consistent as it can be. :) Again, my apologies and thank you so much as well. ;) Have a great weekend! Rkamiya (talk) 18:08, October 28, 2016 (UTC) ahh I can see that you are pertaining obviously on the site address naming convention. as stated on the web address of this site is named as "strikewitches.wikia.com" then the last lines after the "/" which is "Season_1_Overview" and "Season_2_Overview", is agreeable. however, this time around we have a new series under the witches title, which is the "Brave Witches that is, then your proposed name for it does not fit at all. how? again, the web address of this wikia page is... strikewitches.wikia.com/wiki/ and the season one and two of Strike Witches web address are http://strikewitches.wikia.com/wiki/Season_1_Overview http://strikewitches.wikia.com/wiki/Season_2_Overview now for the Brave Witches, your proposed web addres would be... http://strikewitches.wikia.com/wiki/Brave_Witches_Overview Which is definitely not following the consistency you are referring to. See here, the season 1 and season 2 overview, did live up its title true to the same web address of this wiki page which is definitely about "Strike Witches". However, the Brave Witches is completely new story and new characters involved in, with their own plots attached on to it as well. Meaning, the Brave Witches title is NOT UNDER the Strike Witches title/franchise. Hence it should not follow how the season 1 and season 2 overviews was named. Unless this site changed it name to witches.wikia.com (which obviously not possible anymore as this is already existing) or witchestitleseries.wikia.com or witchesfranchise.wikia.com then we can consistently name all the web addresses of the titles under this franchise similar as to these examples... witchesfranchise.wikia.com/wiki/Strike_Witches_Season1_Overview witchesfranchise.wikia.com/wiki/Strike_Witches_Season2_Overview witchesfranchise.wikia.com/wiki/Brave_Witches_Season1_Overview witchesfranchise.wikia.com/wiki/Brave_Witches_Season2_Overview Now that's consistency at its best, as it can be. Now does this sink in already? or should I explain further more? ahhnnn! bravo! that didn't slipped in my head! ok, that one is definitely agreeable! let me do that for you. :) hmmmm for some reason I couldn't proceed on changing the Strike Witches. probably my contribution counts acts as a permission level or something similar to edit the main series page. Would it be alright to try it on your end? Rkamiya (talk) 02:37, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Perfect !! yes please proceed as well on the Brave Witches. Thank you so much Rkamiya (talk) 04:54, November 2, 2016 (UTC) whew just got back from my business trip, now back to my usual stuff. looks like i have a lot of things to catch up with. thanks also for the great assist on Brave Witches and yeah at last we've finally come up on something we agreed ;)